Aizawa Kenji
'''Aizawa Kenji (相澤健治, born on August 12, 1998) is a former 1st Generation Little Ouji and member of HoshiBoshi Pro group JupiNus. He is also an actor, voice actor, and model.' Biography 2009 On February 4, Aizawa, alongside 14 other boys, succesfully passed the first auditions for HoshiBoshi Pro, making up the 1st Generation Little Oujis. 2013 On March 13, it was announced that Aizawa was casted as one of the antagonists of the DreamS drama, "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!". He will release a character song on August 7. On March 23, it was announced that Aizawa's made-up group in the drama, JupiNus, was to become real and debut under HoshiBoshi Pro as a new group. They debuted on March 31, with "GAME". 2014 On January 11, it was announced that he, along with the members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. On March 20, Aizawa graduated from middle school. He will be attending the same high school as fellow member Takemura Junichiro, NeXus' Akimoto Miharu, and Luminus' Akimoto Kureno. Profile *'Name: Aizawa Kenji (相澤健治) *'''Nickname: Aiken, Zawaji, Kakkoii-kun, Ken, Kimchi-kun *'Birthday: '''August 12, 1998 (Age 19) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 178cm (5"10) *'HoshiBoshi Pro Status:' **2009-02-04: Little Ouji **2013-03-23: JupiNus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-02-04: Member *'Months in Luminus:' 3 Months *'JupiNus Color:' '''Blue' *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Virgo *'Charm Point: Smile *'Weak Point: '''Lets emotions get the better of him *'Strong Point: 'Always tries to see the bright side of things *'Favourite Animal: 'Cats *'Special Skill: Guitar, Street Dancing *'Hobbies: '''Playing the guitar, practicing dancing, listening to music *'Favorite Food(s):' Skyflakes, ribs *'Least Favorite Food(s): Coconut *'Favorite Color(s): '''Blue, Red *'Motto: '"Good fortune comes to the homes of those who smile" *'Looks up to: NeXus, Polaris α, HI-5, Dearly Stars, SMAP, Sexy Zone *'Favorite Song: '"Everybody" by SHINee *'HoshiBoshi Pro Groups:' **Little Oujis (2009 - 2013) **JupiNus (2013 - Present) **Butterflight (2013 - Present) Discography JupiNus #2013.03.31 GAME #2013.06.17 We can be one #2013.08.01 Splash Free Solo Songs #2013.12.12 CANDY ~Can U Be My BABY~ Character Songs #2013.08.07 Ao no Kanata/JOY (as Sakurai Kou) #2013.08.08 Water Surprise!(as Sakurai Kou) (with Shinohara Yuudai/Saotome Takumi) #2013.01.08 CAGE FOR LOVE (as Horiuchi Atsushi) ''starts at 1:58 - 3:36 '' #2013.01.08 Welcome to THE WORLD! (as Horiuchi Atsushi; with Takemura Junichiro/Amano Kazuki) ''starts at 3:36 '' Featured * 2014.09.02 Break Out (with NeXus) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Sakurai Kou) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Horiuchi Atsushi) #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Tainaka Ryuu) Trivia *Is a big fan of DreamS, especially of Dearly Stars (since he is also a big fan of NeXus and Polaris α) *Akimoto Kureno, Takemura Junichiro and him all went to the same schools. *His best friends are Takemura Junichiro and Shinohara Yuudai. *Was surprised when he was casted as an antagonist on Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! *If he was a girl idol, he would want to join NeXus. *Was ranked #4 in the Little Ouji rankings. *Is the 2nd tallest member of JupiNus *Really likes the South Korean Culture (listens to Kpop -- is a fan of SNSD). *He and Akimoto Miharu are known to be the "Kpop otakus" because whenever they meet, they always talk about K-Pop (especially about SNSD). *He and Midorikawa Miharu have dated before. *He attended the same middle school as Goto Mayu, Midorikawa Miharu, Akimoto Miharu, Takemura Junichiro, and Akimoto Kureno. He was in the same class as Takemura and Akimoto Kureno. *Akimoto Miharu calls him "Kimchi-kun" due to her mishearing him when they first introduced each other. Instead of hearing "Kenji-kun", she heard "Kimchi-kun". She is the only one who calls him that nickname. *He really likes swimming. *He is very good friends with Akimoto Miharu, Midorikawa Miharu, Goto Mayu and Yamaguchi Sachiko. *He is currently in his first year of university. *He is currently dating someone. *He attended the same high school as Akimoto Miharu, Takemura Junichiro, and Akimoto Kureno. *He attends the same university as Akimoto Miharu, Takemura Junichiro, and Yamaguchi Sachiko, majoring in political science. Category:Births in 1998 Category:JupiNus Category:Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! Category:HoshiBoshi Pro Category:Former 1st Generation Little Ouji Category:Members from Tokyo Category:August Births